User talk:DMSwordsmaster
Welcome Hi, welcome to My Little Pony Fan Labor Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:DMSwordsmaster page. If you haven't done so already, please take a look at this short summary of what this wiki is all about and how you can contribute to it. A longer version that goes into some more detail on the "dos" and "donts" is also available (there aren't many "donts", so no worries!). The and pages will help you stay updated on the latest edits, blog entries and forum posts. Need help? Feel free to contact me if you're having any problems. On talk pages, it is helpful to after your message. Thanks again, and have fun editing! -- Tulipclaymore (Talk) 01:53, April 7, 2012 Userpage If the anons start becoming too much, I could always protect your userpage so that only registered users (such as yourself) will be able to edit it. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 19:20, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Behavior Please refrain from 'trolling' users and posting picture that dont need to be on the wikia. –[[User:Mylittlewut|'Mylittlewut']],[[User_talk:Mylittlewut|'Friendship is Questionable']] 02:58, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :I only troll people who oh-so-willingly ask for it (I.E- Those with thin "internet skin", if you see what I mean). As for pictures, what exactly qualifies for that? You don't see me uploading gore or porn or other sick $#!^ like that, do you? Nothing I upload technically violates wikia rules. All the images I upload are either joke images or reaction images, neither of which violates any wikia rules. Unless I'm wrong. Which I highly doubt I am. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:02, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :You have a good point, but i did not scold you so you don't need to worry. I just don't want others fighting back if you know what i mean. I guess i considering it 'cluttering up' becuase im a neat freak for wikias. But thank you for the response. –[[User:Mylittlewut|'Mylittlewut']],[[User_talk:Mylittlewut|'Friendship is Questionable']] 03:22, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::The only time I actively troll people is when they prove to be complete idiots towards me. It's as the saying goes. Trolls punish stupidity. For example, one joke image I uploaded depicting an obviously fake reaction to a Nyx emote was backlashed by an anon because she doesn't know humor. I drove that anon into the floor for her stupidity. I'm not a mean guy. It's just that people have a bad tendency to get on my bad side. Very easily. You, for example, are doing a fine job at not getting on my bad side. You're calm, collected, and most of all, not bloody stupid. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:31, July 6, 2012 (UTC) from [[User:Peyquinn| Peyquinn]] Hi, DMSwordsmaster. What's up, Bro?. ~Quinn Go away. DMSwordsmaster Talk 09:57, July 17, 2012 (UTC) I will if you help me since I am new to Wikiing. First off- lean to leave signatures. Do this- ~~~~. Right next to the "1" key. Now go the !@%# away. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:31, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Peyquinn, if you need help you can always ask one of the administrators. We won't bite. -- Abcron 01:45, July 18, 2012 (UTC) He won't be here for long. He's just one of my annoying friends from another online game that I've long since abandoned. I'd rather not go into details. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:47, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :Your friends sure do seem to follow you here alot (sic). -- Abcron 01:55, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :He isn't my friend. DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:03, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :I will always stalk you, DM. Just kidding. I will be going now. Bye. Peyquinn 02:14, July 18, 2012 (UTC)Peyquinn :PLEASE BLOCK HIM. DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:16, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ::He hasn't done anything wrong; so there's no grounds to block him. Just tell him to leave you alone, and if he doesn't, then perhaps a case could be made for harassment, but otherwise, no. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 02:37, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ::That last part was a joke, people, seriously. CAN NO ONE SEE THROUGH MY JOKES? DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:43, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :::I kinda figured, but I also figured I'd make it absolutely clear nonetheless. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 02:50, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :::I think one must look up "clairvoyance". Kidding, but yeah, we sort of "joke" around like this a lot. He's still annoying as hell, though, and has gotten me in a lot of $#!^ before. So yeah. And he never pays me back after I lend him money... (not in real life, on that online game I was talking about. FAKE CURRENCY, PEOPLE) DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:55, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Get membership again and I will pay you back anytime you want. Peyquinn 05:12, July 18, 2012 (UTC)Peyquinn :::DM, you should see the new 3.0. It is some creepy $#!^. Peyquinn 22:03, July 19, 2012 (UTC) CHAAAAAAAAAAAAT CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT ZoshiX Talk Blog 03:11, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I SHOW UP AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN %#@!ING THERE. %#@! OFF. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:19, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Language Please refrain from bypassing the censorship filter. Comments that bypass the filter on purpose will be deleted entirely. --Abcron (talk) 03:38, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :So you censor it the first time around, then just go and delete the damned thing? SEEMS LEGIT. I'm sick of that idiot spamming the same damned incorrect phrase over and over again. It pissed me off. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:55, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, the "censor first then delete" thing was a mistake on my part. It was only after censoring that I remembered protocol, so I figured "better late than never." ::But anyways, If you want to rage at the various users on the wiki, at least do so within the filter's limits. -- Abcron (talk) 04:09, September 3, 2012 (UTC) That blog post Turns out you're right, blog posts are supposed to be censored. Undoing censorship is a bannable offense. Since that is the case, let me ask you this: Are you sure you want it to go down this way? Just to make it clear, I have no qualms against banning you myself. -- Abcron (talk) 09:46, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Quite frankly, either way, I don't care. This site in particular has become less and less worth my time especially considering how absolutely pathetic the censoring has gotten. If you're going to ban me for something as absolutely minor and pointless as a blog post that no one would even care to read, then quite frankly, it just goes to show how much of a waste of time even going onto this site has become. All I have to say is this. If you do ban me, then enjoy being Tulip's lap dog. It suites you. DMSwordsmaster Talk 10:33, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :Lol, I'll take that as a no. -- Abcron (talk) 10:42, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not sure what gave you the urge to post that response. And I don't see why you're even trying to keep the blog up. Any normal admin would have deleted it by this point. I don't know what's motivating you to try and keep it. Is it because of pity? Oh, please. I don't need pity from tools like you. DMSwordsmaster Talk 10:53, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Chillax dude, the blog post was not in any violation of any rules (other than censorship) and had your legit opinion of some pony fan labor on it. No admin would have just deleted it. ::Edit: Personally, I consider blog posts to be a user's own turf. You can say almost anything you want on them. Since you made a delete request, there's not much point to keeping it. -- Abcron (talk) 10:58, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Naww. You wouldn't have deleted it. You would have just banned the person behind it. Infallible logic you got there. Truly. And if the blogs were someone's own turf, than admins wouldn't crap all over them with this censoring bullcrap. Both of those points are just flat out idiotic. DMSwordsmaster Talk 11:47, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::I only would have banned you if you uncensored the post for the second time. Not even anything major, standard 24 hour stuff. As for that second thing, you have a good point. Blogs here aren't really a user's property now that i've come to think about it. -- Abcron (talk) 13:27, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::That still doesn't change the retarded nature of it. You would ban someone for a blog before deleting the blog itself. That is absolutely retarded. And might I ask how they're not? It's something we create, not for mainstream use. They're a part of our user page. The only difference is that people can comment on what we say on the blog. Technically, it's still a user's property. DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:29, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::True, I used to think that. The user creates a blog post, but after it is posted on a private site, the site's rules and guidelines take full custody of it. From that moment on, any freedoms the user has over his creation is subject to the mercy of whatever limits the site allows. It becomes a user's property by name, the site's property by well... the sites laws. Perhaps, If you really think the rules need to lax a bit in terms of what you can do with a blog post, you could always file a suggestion in the forums. ::::::Edit: How did I suddenly go off rambling about blog posts? It was not the blog that was in violation, it was you who was in violation for uncensoring it. -- Abcron (talk) 15:41, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::That wasn't rambling. That was answering my second point. But the first point still stands. That's pretty much like shooting a terrorist, yet not even bothering to defuse the bomb he set up. Deleting the blog would have ended the problem there. You do it to comments, don't you? What exactly is the difference? (...That sounds stupider than I want it to.) DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:46, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::You know what dude, your are right, I've handled this really badly. Next time you start uncensoring your comments and blogs, I'll just delete them. -- Abcron (talk) 02:58, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::I would call that a lesser of two evils, but in a way, it is both better and worse. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:24, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Pictures(?) Ok look dms u have no ritght to judge my pics when yours are od f*****g bad.so ain what—Preceding unsigned comment added by Luna1995 (talk • ) 13:57, October 14, 2012 :What? I'm sorry, but your pictures seem to consist of you taking a picture of your computer screen with some sort of camera, rather than you saving the pictures directly to your computer, and then uploading them, which is the way to go. I'm sorry if DMS offended you with his brusqueness, but your images, as I stated when I was deleting them, fall below an acceptable quality threshold. -- This is Jonny Manz, 21:58, October 14, 2012 (UTC) ::@Retard Your grammar was everywhere. And at least my images weren't taken with a piece of crap phone. ::@Manz Yes, he seems to be in his own little world about that. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:25, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Inquiries do you hate Cadence? i do. and is you avatar a redo os shockwave?Orionpaxg1 (talk) 13:00, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Yes thank you someone who argrees with me so i gonna let you in on a little spioler i'm gonna kill her in my story Transformers Prime magic of the dinobots but i'm torned between which method i should kill her with what do you think I should do? slow and painful or grusome and bloody the choice is yours my friendOrionpaxg1 (talk) 12:48, October 18, 2012 (UTC) going to post his fanfics" by Markmossing im not going to post my fanfics khi (talk) 19:02, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :Okie dokie lokie! -- Abcron (talk) 03:45, November 2, 2012 (UTC) : DMSwordsmaster Talk 09:32, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Remind me again, What is your opinion on twilicorn?--Orionpaxg1 (talk) 00:52, March 26, 2013 (UTC) THANK YOU! and if you have an FIMFiction account theirs a group I joined that helps out people like us, it called"Post traumatic twilights an alicorn stress support group". their we are basically complete B!t(hs about the whole thingOrionpaxg1 (talk) 12:48, March 26, 2013 (UTC)